


OMG

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Series: BBS Conversations [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ... - Freeform, AT - Freeform, Butt, Enjoy!, G, HIS, M/M, O, Why is everything butt related?, look - Freeform, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Luke + Yoga pants + Annoying Jonathan = Shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimple_Swag_Joonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/gifts).



> YAAAAAAAAS. Thats my shitu.

**Reminder for confused kittens; It will always go Ch1, Ch2, Ch1, Ch2 and so on. It is supposed to look like a conversation.**

 

"Breathe in.. " - L

"Damn girl, dat ass." - J

"And calmly breathe out.. " - L

"Luke.. " - J

"One, two, three." - L

"Don't ignore me sir." - J

"Shut up you little shit." - L

"But I want attention." - J

"And I want to do my manly exercise in peace and quiet, without you oggiling my ass." - L

"B-but it's so plump and firm.. " - J

"Jonathan." - L

"Plus, where else can I see you in leggings?." - J

"Get.Out." - L

"I don't think so." - J

"Do you want me to break your leg?" - L

"Do you want me to spank a naughty boy?" - J

"Whatever, just shut up."

"I can see your blush Lukee~, is someone embarrassed?" - J

"Shut yo goddamn mouth up or i'l-" - L

"You'll what?" - J

"I'll make you eat this matt." - L

"Ew no." - J

"We have done some inappropriate things here.. " - L

"Surely you cleaned it?" - J

"I wouldn't risk it Jon.. " - L

"You are disgusting Luke." -J

"HEY. At least I don't eat pickels with whipped cream, ya nasty." - L

"There is nothing wrong with that!" - J

"Oh really?" - L

"Yes.. why do I feel like you have something better against me?" - J

"Womans intuition, you bitch." - L

"So I was right." - J

"Yeah. Cause' you're not the one rubbing my back after a night full of stinky ass vomiting." - L

"That was one time big whoops." - J

"No." - L

"Twice maybe? Obviously a maximum of four.. " - J

"Seriously?" - L

"Shit." - J

"Nearly twenty times Jon, twenty times too many." - L

"Where are you going?" - J

"To change duh." - L

"Why? You look so damn beautiful." - J

"I can't feel my balls." - L

"What balls?" - J

"Huh?" - L

"I don't see no damn balls." - J

"Asshole, the fuck?" - L

"You ain't got no balls!" - J

"Still bigger than yours." - L

"WHAT!" - J

"You heard me you pussy ass bitch." - L

"Hmph." - J

"Go away now you stroppy cow, or i'll start practicing with Brian, because Brock doesn't annoy him.. " - L 

"Fine, i'll just play with David, Tyler and Marcel." - J

"You do that." - L

"Cause you know they pay attention to me.. " - J

"Breathe in.. " - L

"Omg look at his butt." - J

"Breathe out.. " - L

"Even teddy is more fun than you." - J

"But you still love me and mah ass." - L

**Author's Note:**

> I hate snakeu.


End file.
